


Prompt: And you thought dragons didn’t exist

by nikerek



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, dragon slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooo! First prompt!<br/>Thanks for making it tough! *cracks knuckles* let’s see what we’ve got.</p><p>Prompt: "And you thought dragons didn’t exist…(I stole this from the interwebs but thought you could do something fun with it.)" - Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: And you thought dragons didn’t exist

His chocolate eyes were wide with wonderment. “Can’t you feel that, Rae? The humming?”

She raised a brow. “You’re freaking me out, Rhydian. What humming?”

He turned back to the window, eyes searching the dense forest beyond their porch. 

Rae stood behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been acting strange since we got here. I feel like we should just go home.”

Rhydian moved to the door, "No. I just need to go for a walk." His voice had become flat. He was distracted. 

Rae bent down to retie her shoes before following him out the door. "I'm coming with you."

Rhydian's thoughts stretched out into the forest as the humming intensified. It was the feeling of need, of something missing just beyond his reach. 

Rae breathed heavily as she tried keeping with his increasing pace. She suddenly regretted all her days procrastinating exercise. 

Rhydian stopped suddenly at the base of a cliff. “Wow.” He breathed. 

Rae bent down, her hands on her knees. She looked passed Rhydian, trying to make sense of the markings etched into the dark stone. “What are those?”

Rhydian’s fingers slide across the pictures. “They’re dragons.”

“What?”

“You know how in movies when someone stumbles upon cave paintings that tell a story? That’s what this looks like. Only these were carved into the cliffside.”

“We couldn’t have been the only people out here, Rhydian. I’m sure some kids or some artist carved those in there.” She stretched her hands up as she took in the sight of the carvings. “They are beautiful, I’ll give them that.”

“Since when are you such a cynic? You’re the one obsessed with the supernatural.” He never took his eyes off the markings.

“Uh, are you calling me a cynic because I don’t believe that these carvings of dragons is a true story?” Rae’s brow furrowed as she looked up at him. “Since when do you believe in dragons?”

“Wait, do you see this?” He ignored her question. “It looks like a map.”

“Jesus.” She huffed.

Rhydian pulled his cellphone from his pocket and pulled up a map of the area. Landmarks coincided. He began looking around frantically and broke into a sprint along the cliff.

Rae looked to the sky and breathed out a heavy breath of frustration before chasing after her husband. “Oh, let’s go to the woods for our honeymoon, it’ll be romantic. Uuuuggghhh”

The soft grass gave way beneath Rhydian. 

Rae watched as her husband was swallowed by the earth. “Oh my god. Rhydian!” Rae screamed, running faster than she knew she could. She fell to her knees before the gaping hole in the ground. She sighed with relief seeing that he was moving fine after what looked like a 15 foot drop. “Are you okay?”

He looked up to her, a smile wide across his lips. “Rae, you have to see this. Come down here.”

Nerves turned her stomach as she plummeted to the stone floor. “Is this a cave?”

Rhydian spun her by the shoulders, facing her toward what he saw.

Her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh my god.”

“And you thought dragons didn’t exist.”

She stepped toward the skeleton. It was a powerful emotion to discover something so amazing. Tears struck her eyes. “This can’t be.”

Rhydian felt the bones of the wings. “Rae, we need to- AH.” He began screaming. His phone bounced against the ground as he fell to his knees. 

“Rhy, what is it?” She placed her hands on his back. There was an abnormal movement beneath her palms. She backed away as his screams turned to growls. The cracking of bones filled the cave. “Rhy! What’s happening?” 

He turned to face her. His pupils dilated and shifted shapes. His soft beige skin was replaced by red scales. He grew in size, taking shape of the skeleton between them. 

“No no no no.” She repeated as if it weren’t real. She stepped back. 

On all fours, the red dragon before her that was once her husband roared to the ceiling. 

She gasped in fear. Tears flooding her eyes. She looked over her surroundings, seeing a glint of metal through nearby rubble. She reached into it quickly as the dragon moved slowly toward her. She lifted a heavy broadsword with both hands and held it in front of her awkwardly. This is not my life. This isn’t real. Wake up, Rae. Wake up wake up wake up wake up.

The space between them grew warm. The dragon’s chest began to glow. 

“Shit.”

As it opened it’s mouth to her, she ran forward missing the burst of flames. She dove between his front legs. Her knuckles bled from smashing against the hard ground, her grip remaining on the hilt. She drove the blade upward into his chest. The dragon roared in pain, stumbling away from her, the sword stuck in his skin. 

He fell, the sword pushed further into him. His breathing was erratic as he laid his head down. Her eyes were wide and full of tears. She screamed out of horror, out of pain as she watched the creature take its last breath. 

She scratched at the floor, still waiting to wake up. The sunlight had suddenly dimmed. She looked to the cave ceiling, her breath caught in fear at the silhouettes of hooded figures peering down at her. 

The end of a heavy rope crashed to the ground. One of the figures slid down it gracefully. Rae stood quickly, scared and confused. The figure pushed back the hood to reveal strong features of a woman with thick, blonde hair. The woman extended her arm, her palm open for Rae to take it,“Come, Slayer, your adventure has only just begun.”

The end.


End file.
